Cicatrices
by Nrikuik
Summary: Katsuki observa a Izuku mientras duerme. Le parece increíble como es que esas marcas que cubre gran parte de sus brazos le cautivan de forma inexplicable. Tal vez, solo tal vez sus cicatrices no son lo único que lo cautivan.


Asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta se metió discretamente a la enfermería.

Eran las 11pm. Había pasado una hora después del toque de queda y era la única forma de asegurarse de que nadie notaría su ausencia. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien se enterara de ese encuentro clandestino, no quería escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros diciéndole que, a pesar de su mal carácter realmente se preocupaba, porque no era cierto.

No. Definitivamente no estaba preocupando por él.

Procurando no hacer ruido movió la silla que se encontraba junto a la camilla y se sentó. Lo observó durante segundos eternos, sus párpados le impedían la vista a sus ojos verdes, su cabello rizado estaba pegado a su rostro, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, solo estaba durmiendo. Katsuki le dedicó una media sonrisa y suspiró.

—Lo volviste a hacer de nuevo, Deku.

No. A diferencia de todos sus compañeros él no estaba preocupando, porque estarlo le parecía casi un insulto hacía el chico que se encontraba en la camilla. Era ridículo preocuparse por ese idiota cuando se la pasaba en la enfermería, había roto los huesos de sus dedos y brazos suficientes veces como para tener que preocuparse ahora por un simple agotamiento.

Porque eso es lo que había ocurrido, un sobreesfuerzo por parte del chico había terminado con él desmayado y en la enfermería. Había salvado a ese grupo de niños, porque siempre lo conseguía, pero quedó tan exhausto qué tan pronto el peligro acabó el cansancio lo hizo caer rendido.

Esa era su razón, preocuparse por él por un simple desmayo sería un insulto a su fuerza. No tenía razones para temer, Deku despertaría ese día, o el siguiente y sonreiría como siempre con la única preocupación de recuperar los apuntes perdidos del día. Ahora, si no estaba preocupando, ¿cuál era su justificación para estar ahí a escondidas del resto a mitad de la noche? La respuesta a esa pregunta a pesar de ser muy sencilla era la que más trabajo le daba responder a Bakugo.

Quería verlo.

Sin razón alguna la necesidad de verlo se instauró en su cerebro. No comprendía razones, quizá solo para echarle en cara que había vuelto a lastimarse por tratar de proteger a otros, quizá solo por qué quería demostrarle que para ser su rival debía de tener más resistencia, probablemente quería regañarlo por nunca preocuparse por si mismo, si bien, en esta ocasión no había pasado nada grave no quitaba el hecho de que sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices...

Cicatrices.

Su mirada se dirigió a una de sus manos. Inconsciente se levantó de su silla para contemplar con mayor detalle. Las marcas se extendían desde los dedos hasta el antebrazo, a pesar de que los huesos habían sanado hace mucho esas lineas continuaban ahí, ¿por qué? ¿Era acaso algún recordatorio? Katsuki no podía saberlo y eso era frustrante.

Temeroso acercó su mano hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la primera de las marcas, soltó el aire que sin saberlo había contenido y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de forma inexplicable. ¿Miedo?, ¿temor?, ¿emoción?, no lo sabía y no le importó.

Con el dedo índice recorrió la primera línea, su tacto fue suave, más de lo que cualquiera podría esperar de él. Continúo recorriendo la línea y después de observar un poco concluyó.

«Me gustan sus cicatrices»

Con la respiración acelerada pasó su índice por el resto de las marcas hasta recorrerlas todas, una vez terminó sus dedos en lugar de quedarse quietos siguieron avanzando por el brazo. A pesar de tener músculos sus brazos eran delgados y su piel era suave, le agradaba el tacto. Fue entonces cuando reconsideró su anterior pensamiento.

«Quizá no son solo sus cicatrices»

Al instante en que el recorrido de sus dedos de vio interrumpido por la manga de la camisa de enfermería se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Quería verlo.

La justificación de unos minutos antes le llegó a su cerebro y la comenzó a reconsiderar. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese nerd que le hacía querer contemplarlo?

Buscando la respuesta no dejó de obesrvar al chico, lentamente subió a la camilla colocando sus rodillas a los costados del cuerpo de Deku para poder mirarlo de frente. ¿Qué era lo que quería ver? Observó su rostro, para poder analizar con detalle cada una de sus facciones, inconcientemente se fue acercando.

Rizos.

Un poco más cerca.

Pecas.

Un poco más.

No tenía nada extraordinario y aún así...

Más.

—¿Kacchan?

Los ojos verdes lo contemplaron en la oscuridad, poseían un brillo misterioso y cautivante, Katsuki se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que quería ver. La respiración del chico era acelerada, quizá de temor, quizá de emoción. El sentimiento de orgullo al ser lo primero que el chico vio al despertar después de dos días lo invadió provocando una sonrisa en su rostro. Por otro lado el chico de ojos verdes seguía observándolo maravillado.

—¿Eres un sueño?

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó y de forma automática se acercó más a su rostro obligándolo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

•*•

Nrikuik


End file.
